A high availability system tolerates a single point failure by providing fully redundant Input/Output paths and redundant storage controllers to allow access to storage devices on a redundant path when a failure is detected in a primary path to the storage devices in the system.
Typically, serial storage protocols such as Fibre Channel, Serial Attached Small Computer Systems Interface (SAS) and Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) are used by storage controllers in high availability systems to manage transfer of data between the storage devices and the storage controllers.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.